


abide

by lunarian (sunspotted)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Dom Sam Winchester, Drabble, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Promise of Future Painplay, Sub Castiel, Sub Dean Winchester, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunspotted/pseuds/lunarian
Summary: More than anything, Samuel loves the sight of them on their knees.





	abide

 

More than anything, Samuel loves the sight of them on their knees.

In the middle of the room, no soft carpet, harsh wood. Wrists bound behind their backs. Blindfolded. Vibrators in those two greedy holes.

Heads bowed down in perfect obedience.

Silent.

Waiting.

Sam takes his time. Hangs up his coat and suit jacket, sets his briefcase on the coffee table, loosens his tie, rolls up his shirt sleeves.

He continues to the kitchen, pours himself a glass of scotch. Savours the delicious bitterness, lets it scorch its way down his throat.

He takes the glass with him on his return to the living room. Sits down in the armchair. Stretches his long legs in front of him.

A smile tugs at the corner of his mouth.

They are stunning in their anticipation. Dean raises his head ever so slightly, analyzing the littlest sound they’re permitted to hear, trying to predict what happens next. Castiel takes deep, even breaths, serenity embodied, trying to empty his mind, focus on the here and now, no distractions.

Both their cocks curve upward. Needy. Glistening with early precome.

Ready for their sir to use.

Sam takes a sip of the scotch. Taps his finger against the cool glass. Once. Twice. Dean’s interest piques. Castiel’s shoulders straighten.

He sets the glass aside on the coffee table, next to his briefcase. Then snakes both hands into the pockets of his slacks.

And pulls out the two remotes.

“The first one to come gets the paddle,” he says. “The second one gets my cock.”

He turns on the first setting.

The vibration comes low, almost inaudible if he wasn’t listening for it.

His boys arouse.

Castiel jerks on his heels, bites on his lower lip, chest expanding with new oxygen, soundless, catious. Dean melts into it, lets out a rumbling moan, arm muscles straining and his fists must be clenched where they rest on his lower back.

Sam palms at his own cock through his slacks.

He smiles.

More than anything, he loves the sight of them on their knees.

 

 


End file.
